Feel
by XxTriniSakura125xX
Summary: After a battle, this is how they feel. SasuxSaku R&R PLEASE!


Alright. I made a one-shot Story...again.

After so long though. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Feel**

_Feels like I spent all this time talking to walls_

_Feels like I gotta let go of the way it was before_

_Are you really there? Are you made of stone?_

_Am I talking to someone or am I here all alone?_

She stood there, facing his back with a stream of tears rolling down her face. She stared at his back, with glistening green orbs. Her clothing was stained with red liquid everything. Her hands shook with angry and sadness at her sides, as she balled her hands into fists. Her pale face was plastered with dirt and a red substance, as it was being washed away by the streams rolling down her face. Her lips were trembling, as if she was cold but she wasn't. She was mad and upset.

He faced the other direction, hiding his face with his hair with his back to her. Specks of a red liquid littered his clothing, and skin which she took notice to even though his back was towards her. His hands were at his sides, his katana on the ground behind him, stuck in the mud beneath them. His right hand dripped of blood making a small puddle in the mud beside his feet. His lips were drawn in a straight tight line, his expression emotionless.

Above them a thunderstorm was raging on. Lightning lit up the sky ever few minutes, and thunder boomed loudly over them as if yelling at them. The rains poured down clear liquid, hard and fast, piercing her soft skin and his hard as ice skin.

"Sasuke answer me!" She screeched at him. Lightning flashed above them, and the thunder boomed at him, yelling at him to answer her question. Though he never did.

"Why?! Why did you do this to us?" She screeched again, her voice slightly breaking as the streams of rivers continued to roll down her pale pink cheeks.

He didn't respond, yet again. He just stood there, hiding his face and staring at the muddy ground beneath his feet with an emotionless gaze. He listened to her, though he never said word. It was like he was a piece of stone, standing there.

"Sasuke say something! Tell me something!" She screamed at him, her green eyes were burning into his back. He physically flinched at this, as he felt her heated gaze towards him, but yet again, didn't make any move to answer her.

"Sasuke, please." She was begging now, as she slowly walked towards him. She placed a shaky blood covered hand on his shoulder when she reached him. She rubbed his shoulder lightly, trying to get him to react to anything she was saying. "Please just tell me."

"No." He said, in a monotone voice.

_Seems like you're stuck in a daze, slipping away, away_

_I'm sick of trying to reach you, can't you say what's on your mind? _

_Baby were losing the race, too far behind, behind_

_Tell me that I'm not the only one who can try, who can fight the wall_

Her hand slipped from his shoulder, swinging lightly at her side. She was fed up. Fed up of everything he did and the pain he caused her. She slowly moved to face him. She reached out and brushed the hair away from his eyes, so she could see his emotionless eyes looking back at her emotion filled ones. She searched his eyes for something, anything to settle her soul – but she found nothing.

"Why are you slipping away Sasuke? Why are you choosing to slip away?" She asked him suddenly. She didn't expect herself to say anything at all. But she did. As always.

He considered her question in his mind. He continued to stare down at her, since she was shorter than he was any way. His onyx eyes crashed into her green ones. He revealed nothing to her, but she revealed everything to him. He could see her heart, her pain and sorrow. He knew he was the one that caused her all of that. He knew he could have stopped it, but he was too corrupted. He was still too corrupted.

"Tell me what is on your mind Sasuke. Please. I need to know." She begged him again, her eyes searching his once again though he gave no answer. He looked down at her. He studied her quietly. And then finally gave her an answer.

"No." He simply stated once again. He didn't want her knowing he was thinking about her. About how pretty she looked with her pink locks clinging to her face, and her emerald green orbs glistening up towards him in desperation.

She twisted her face with rage. "Why am I the only one trying? Why Sasuke, tell me Why!" She screeched up at him again, her voice breaking as she went. She was crying harder now, though the rain mixed with her wet face.

"I don't want you Sakura. Stop trying. Your making yourself looks more and more pathetic." He said icily to her. He was hurting her more and more, and he could easily see that in her eyes.

_Sometimes the words they don't get through_

_What really speaks is what you do_

_Open up, let me inside, just wanna find you_

Her heart broke into more pieces, as if the million pieces it was in weren't enough. It would be impossible to put her heart back together now. She knew it, and she was certain he knew it too.

"Alright, Sasuke." She said under her breathe. Her head fell down towards the ground, as she stared at the mud beneath her feet. He was sorry, she didn't know that though.

His words held an underlying message. He met the complete opposite things he was telling her. He wanted her so badly, it hurt him deep inside. He wanted to try and be with her, he wanted to try so hard. But he knew he couldn't, he isn't capable of expressing those feelings, and at least that is what he thinks.

Her hands reached out, to his left side and she clutched the hilt of his katana. Her hands encircled the weapon and she pulled it out of the earth and held it by her side.

"Sasuke all I ever wanted to do was reach you. I always wanted you to open up to me, let me find you. The real you. I want you to just let me inside. But no." She gripped the hilt harder, her knuckles becoming white. Her body started to shake, from the cold or from her angry – she didn't really know.

His heart hurt at her words. They pierced him over and over as she continued to speak. But he made no move to shut her up. To spill his heart to her. To spill what he truly felt for her. He just remained silent, like he always has.

"All you ever did was push me away. Shove me to the curb. You never cared for my feelings right Sasuke?" She let out a hysterically laugh, as she looked back up at him. "You only cared for yourself, right Sasuke? No one else is important. Not even little old me. So Sasuke, I'll just get out of your way. Forever."

_Are you alive, are you, are you?  
Show me you're here, show me your tears  
Don't your feel, feel, feel, feel?  
Show me, hold me, speak up and tell me something  
Change my mind before it's too late  
Are you alive, show me you're human  
Can't you feel, feel, feel, feel?_

And with that she plunged the katana into her heart and fell forwards. Unexpectedly though, he caught her and fell with her onto his knees. He turned her and pulled the katana out of her chest and put it beside him. His eyes finally showed emotion, as the thunders above boom over head as in anger of the dying medic.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. They were filled with sadness and anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled at her furiously. Why would she do something so stupid?

"I-I thought if I died." She coughed out some blood before she struggled to continue. "I thought that if I died, you would show me that you're human. Turns out I was right."

His tears rolled off his face, and onto her face mixing with the rain, and her tears. She smiled weakly up at him as the blood continued to come out of her wound and the corners of her lips.

He bent over and kissed her blood red cherry lips in a loving kiss. The kiss was one passed by dreamers, and finally by lovers.

"Sakura don't leave me. I love you too much. Please." This time it was his turn to beg her. He begged her to stay, to reverse everything that had happened. That he had done to her. But now it was too late. She was on the brink of death, practically on death's door.

"Sasuke you're finally human." She breathes out quietly, her voice slowly slipping away. He stared at her, imprinting her beautiful image in his mind forever. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him, until they grew old and died in each others arms.

He held onto her as she died in his arms. He continued to talk nonsense, about her not dying. About how they could grow up and live happily ever after with a bunch of kids together. He talked about how they could raise a huge family together, or a small one. Which ever one she liked. He talked about everything with her; he spilled his heart out to her. He gave her his heart as she lay dying in his arms.

"I love you Sasuke." She said with her last breathe. Her eyes closed and with a crash of lightning and a boom from the thunder, Sakura Haruno slipped away from earth in her lover's arms with a smile grazed across her lips.

He couldn't take it though. He cried hard and long into her dead chest. He felt the warmth of her skin leave her body. He held her cold corpse in his arms. He couldn't take it though.

He reached over and picked up his katana. Holding his beloved in one of his arms, he held the katana by the hilt in the other. In one quick movement, as the lightning crashed in a flash, Sasuke plunged it into his own heart and pulled it out. With the strength he had, he held himself up until he could no longer and collapsed on top of his beloved.

The thunder above boomed over head as another person died.

"You're not going to be alone any more Sakura. I promise you that. I'm coming for you now. Just wait a few seconds. I'll be right beside you." He said, slightly on the brink of insanity as he stroke her wet face with his bloody one, staining her.

With his last breathe though, he whispered in her ear "I love you Sakura."

And that was the end of them. The heavens above cried with the rain as the two of them passed on, though they knew that all along. That night both Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha died. Together forever at last.

_Wake up, are you dead?_

Song: Feel By: Marie Digby.

I thought the song fit them, though I hate how I ended it. I couldnt think of a right one. So oh well. Hope you enjoyed that :)

So now, it's 3:47 am. And I am off to bed!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
